


Complete Void Summons

by KoiDragons



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: BAMF!Dungeon Capturers, Djinn Equip!, F/F, F/M, Louise is a Magi, M/M, Multi, Protective Familiars, Void Mages are Magi, What if Louise summoned four familiars like Brimir did?, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoiDragons/pseuds/KoiDragons
Summary: The Founder Brimir had four human summons - Gandálfr, Lífþrasir, Mjöðvitnir, and Vindálfr. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air, to represent the four common elements. Louise summons forth all four of them, Alibaba Saluja as fire, Kougyoku Ren as water, Hakuryuu Ren for Earth and Hakuei Ren as air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A What If Fanfic.
> 
> I don't own either Magi or Familiar of Zero.

* * *

**In Which Louise Overachieves**

The day of the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual was a gorgeous one. Bright blue skies filled with fluffy white clouds, and a warm temperature just the perfect temperature to enjoy. Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière felt nervous, her stomach clenching as she schooled her face.

This was to be her last chance, she knew.

She was Louise the Zero, incapable of any spells except explosions. If she did not complete this she would be quietly graduated before being married off so that her family could save face. Louise did not wish for such a thing to happen, and this was her last chance to prove that she wasn't a failure.

Already other students had achieved their goals. The womanizer Guiche had summoned a mole, the witch Zerbst had summoned forth a fire salamander, and Tabitha had summoned an actual  _dragon._ It had her filled with envy and determination.

She would show them, getting a better familiar than what they ever would.

"Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière? It is your turn." Professor Colbert was one of her favorite professors. Despite her ineptitude with practical magic, he had praised her for her ability in theoretical magic, unlike the other teachers. He was kind and fair, someone who clearly enjoyed teaching.

She would hate to disappoint one of the only people that still believed that she could do something.

"No way is Zero going to succeed."

"I bet she'll make another explosion, again."

"You'll have to do my homework for a week if she fails."

"I'm not taking such a sucker's bet."

Professor Colbert straightened. "Enough!" He called out sternly. "Miss Vallière was perfectly polite when it was your turn to summon. Show the same respect." He ordered, and the students quieted down after he narrowed his gaze.

Louise stepped forward and straightened herself.

"You may begin, Miss Vallière." Professor Colbert announced.

With determination, she began her incantation.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." Louise declared as she felt her magic pull out of her. The glowing light flowed before she felt a jerk.

As the light became blinding, within the void, magic reacted to it's new master's wishes.

The summoning ritual was designed to break through the barriers of space and time, peering into alternate worlds to discover the perfect familiar. For a Void Mage, magic went well and beyond that and searched thousands of worlds within milliseconds.

It suddenly stopped as it came across a world.

Magic was odd there, but the Void was not deterred. This world contained the perfect familiars for it's newest masters. Yet it did not find it within the realm of the living. Indeed, a cataclysmic battle had taken place to defeat a powerful and ancient being, and it had taken the lives of the familiars with it.

No matter. The Void was Creation and Destruction.

It dove into the great flows of rukh, the magic of this world, and almost immediately found trouble. The God of this world was not pleased with their presence, and was already moving to strike against them. But the Void did not have fear, emotions did not exist for the magic of the void. Only it's masters had emotions.

The souls of the familiars were splintered, but carried within them the faint smell of a spirit's power on each. That allowed the void to track down their entire soul.

Fire.

Water.

Earth.

Air.

One by one they grasped the souls, fitting them back together while leaving.

The God was furious with them now.

 _ **You will not have my children!**_ It roared out, the full weight of it's might attempting to crush them like a blight.

It was supported by others, powerful spirits that protested against the movement.

 _My King, My King!_ They chanted, fierce loyalty beckoning them to clutch tightly to the souls.

The void grabbed tighter, and like sand slipping from their hands, the souls disappeared with the void.

The world of Magi, Dungeon Capturers and Magic trembled as Solomon reacted, volcanoes spouting with his fury and tsunamis crashing as the very earth shook with rage. The golden rukh of Solomon radiated a protective wrath as it searched for the **being** that had taken its children away.

Solomon's household members cried out as well. Amon, Paimon, Zagan, and Venea, already grief-struck by the death of their Kings, protested alongside Solomon. The worldwide phenomenon shook the living beings of the World, Oracles foretelling nothingness snatching away the souls of Kings and Solomon's rage.

It was only the through Sheba that Solomon was calmed. He still simmered with rage, but his wife had wrapped around him firmly and stopped the events that were injuring Solomon's _other_ children.

Meanwhile, the souls writhed as the void affected them.

Spirit became flesh and blood, their elements grafted into their existence as it only amplified the power gifted to them by the Spirits that called them King. They were confused and alarmed, but against the might of the Void they were like ants to a volcano.

The void announces its intentions, stating that it shall be the new familiar of its master.

An explosion shook the ground and Louise barely managed to keep her footing, her eyes wide at the cloud of smoke. The explosion had been far stronger than the ones within her class, laudably so, and she felt symptoms she had only read about in books.

The slight trembling, pale pallor to her skin, and feel of exhaustion despite having energy to run.

Will power exhaustion.

Something Louise had never struggled with, admittedly.

Even the powerful mages of her class, Zerbst, Guiche, and Tabitha had suffered from it one way or another.

Yet she, the failure, had never felt it before.

She hoped it was a sign that she had been successful.

As the smoke begin to clear her classmates were pulling themselves to their feet, most with varying states of annoyance. Despite that, Louise begin to feel hope as she saw blobs of figures. Her mouth fell open in shock when the smoke cleared out.

There were four figures.

Two men and two women, all unmistakably gorgeous in some way or another.

The first man had golden hair. Spiky at the top, leading down to two low-tied tails. His eyes were molten gold, matching his golden hair. He was also dripping in gold jewelry, all of which faintly embellished with rubies. His attire made her cheeks flush, because she was unaccustomed to men showing so much flesh.

Gauntlet covering his hands clutched a massive black sword and upon his forehead lay a marking.

He was also, unmistakably, on fire.

The second was a woman whose attire was even more scandalous than the next.

Soft blue hair was pulled into a beautiful hair style she had never seen before, golden ornaments topping it off. Her attire, if it could be called that, were scales the color of sapphire that glittered in the sunlight, covering her body but leaving parts of it open to the world. What she thought was some sort of white scarf wrapped around her body, acting much like a skirt would.

Inside her grip was an enormous blue sword.

The third was a woman.

Her pure white hair was framed by gentle gray eyes, a golden headband with feathers circling her forehead. She wore a sort of white, pink and gold armor made to look like a dress. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail, and she glittered just like the others with golden jewelry. On her legs were actual wings, four to be exact, sprouting from the skin but somehow looks natural.

In her hands was a sort of a staff with what she thought was a fan of feathers on the end.

The fourth and final was a man.

He was unique to say the least and covered in golden jewelry like the rest of them. Half of his body was covered in odd tribal-esque markings, and from his black hair extended an odd braid-like hairstyle that had white eye-like patterns within it. The patterns looked much like the blue woman's, as if scales of sort sorts. Eerie red eyes stared out at her, within his hands was a double-edged spear.

The ethereal beauty combined with the odd features and strange almost unearthly magic reminded her of the tales of spirits taking human form.

It was an improbable sight that silenced everyone with the crowd.

"M-Miss Vallière…" Professor Colbert said in shock, his gaze upon the figures.

Suddenly, one stepped forward, the golden one, burning brightly.

He said something in a language that sounded much like the arabic of the east, and he frowned when he noticed she could not understand him. He was not the tallest man she had seen but he was certainly far taller than Louise was, so he lowered himself down to her eye level.

"H-Hello" She squeaked out.

The man smiled softly, before pressing a kiss to her lips.

She felt her magic drain abruptly and she gasped as she saw from his gauntlet runes were carved.

After him came the others. If she had been red before she only darkened more and more as one by one, the three others pressed a kiss to her lips and runes were carved into them.

"It is nice to meet you, my summoner." The cordial greeting given by the man in black, now perfectly understandable with a slight foreign accent pushed everyone into actions again.

"No way, Zero actually did it!"

"Four familiars? This must be a trick."

"Do you see the way they're dressed? How scandalous."

Professor Colbert cleared his throat, tapping his staff loudly. "Everyone, calm down. Miss Vallière… congratulations on summoning your familiars." He said, clearly having no other words as he turned to gaze at her new familiars.

They ignored him in favor of looking at her.

"It's good to meet you. I am Alibaba Saluja." The golden man, Alibaba introduced, looking perfectly calm despite being on fire.

"I am Kougyoku Ren." The blue woman greeted, her ruby red eyes sparkling.

"I am Hakuei Ren." The white woman stated calmly, smiling gently at her.

"And I am Hakuryuu Ren." The black man stated, his eerie red gaze staring into hers.

Louise swallowed. "I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." She replied formally, curtseying to them. "I am...your new master." Louise declares. She looks back to see her classmates, all wary but eager to talk to her familiars, and reminds her that she should get them out of here.

"Follow me." She turns and hurries up to the academy, her familiars faithfully following her.

All the while Professor Colbert was thinking about the runes he had just seen. He had seen them somewhere, he was sure of it, he just didn't know where.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It always seems longer on Archive of Our Own, I've noticed. I plan on making these chapters way longer, around 20 pages or so, so my update time will be slower, but I hope this will be a good enough story to get appreciated.
> 
> Originally I thought of just making Alibaba Gandálfr and just be done with it, but I later decided to add in Hakuei, Hakuryuu, and Kougyoku. Brimir had four familiars, and I thought that matching them up with the magic elements excluding void - fire, earth, water, and air, was simple enough. I'll try to make the characters as accurate as possible, and if anyone has any advice they can give me I'd welcome it.
> 
> I played Solomon sort of like a protective God, I guess. I mean he created the world so they are technically his children. Sort of like how Sinbad called his citizens his children or family. And I doubt a God would be pleased with some foreign entity snatching away souls.
> 
> Magi as a series seems to be heading to a final showdown with Sinbad being possessed by David. I don't know if it has a happy ending or not, but I'm writing it out as multiple people dying to free Sinbad from David. I don't know if I'll add in other Magi characters or not, I might simply because Louise is proven to be one of many Void mages, I might not. This is always going to be set in the Familiar of Zero World, although flashbacks might show parts of the Magi world.
> 
> As for pairings...I don't know. I might just make Alibaba have a harem of his other familiars just for fun, I might make it so it's AliKou or something like that. I've always wanted to write the dynamics that could happen between Hakuei and Alibaba as well, because you see them together so few times and often they're busy trying to murder the Al-Thamen or stop the Medium.
> 
> This is like the first Magi/Familiar of Zero crossover ever.
> 
> You would not believe how irritating it is to get the proper names of the familiars was. I have a new appreciation of people that can do such a thing.
> 
> Anyways, I like reviews and try to answer any questions asked, but please make them in English. It's my only language currently.


End file.
